1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved auto-irrigating apparatus and more specifically to an auto-irrigating case that includes a submersible water pump and solar panels for automatically providing water to plants in a planter box.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that people enjoy looking at plants because they find it very soothing and relaxing. Consequently, many cities provide arboretums, botanical gardens, nature preserves, and parks where a wide variety of plants are grown for the public's viewing enjoyment. Also, many people enjoy planting and growing their own flowers and plants as a hobby.
Flowers and plants in order to grow and flourish require adequate amounts of water. Providing too little or sporadic watering impedes the growth process or may cause the plants to wither and die. Further, it is time consuming for plant owners to manually supply the necessary water.
In addition, many people do not have a plot of land in which to grow plants because they live in an apartment or an urban setting. As a result, an increasing number of urban agriculturists use self-irrigating planters (SIPs) or self-watering planters as a plant growing tool. SIPs automatically provide water to plants.